Bright Eyes
by XeRoxDiluteEel72
Summary: The story of romance between an existing smallville character and one of my own creation.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys i've been planning this story for a while now. It's a romance between an existing smallville character and one that I've made, not sure how I'm going to spin it yet. Hope you guys enjoy the story and I hope for as much feedback as possible.

Disclaimer: Don't own smallville or any of the characters or accompanied paraphernalia.

Chloe sat in the her chair at the tower chewing her lip, deep in thought. For the past month the woman had been trying to find the reason for Luthercorp's jump in security and she was running out of leads. She had combed through every file and firewall she could get her hands on. The only thing out of the ordinary she had found was a large order of Tetracordaline.

She was drawn away by her phone vibrating on her desk, she checked the call history and saw she had eight missed calls from Clark.

"Hey, sorry I was digging through Luthercorp again. What's up?", she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Anything new so far?", he said sounding worried as usual. He had been that way ever since she had met him all those years ago. Always saving and lying to the world.

"No but I can't get that chemical shipment out of my head. They're bringing in huge amounts of Tetracordaline. Huge even for Luthercorp."

"What's the chemical for? I recognize the name but I don't remember what it is exactly.", he asked.

"It's horse tranq for elephants.", she said checking the shipping location. "And they're shipping it to Lumberton, Mississippi. Ever head of it?"

"No but I'll go and have a look. What's the address?"

"76a yawn school road. I think I'm going to come with you." She said grabbing her jacket and purse.

"What? No it is too dangerous.", he basically shouted into the speaker.

"Listen, I've been staring at this screen for weeks working on this. You can either come with me or I'll book a flight myself.", she said walking out the door.

"Fine but I'm calling Oliver to keep an eye on you.", he said rolling his eyes. Two hours later they were on a plane headed to what may be the only town in the country smaller than Smallville.

As the trio stepped off the plane, they were struck by how small this town really was. The airstrip that the plane landed on was covered in pinestraw and branches.

"Ok. Why am I here?", Oliver said dropping his luxurious leather bag.

"Luthercorp is being suspicious?", Chloe said doubting there was anything to be found after all. The three grabbed their luggage and climbed into one of the three rental cars at the airstrip and drove down the long road winding towards town.


	2. Chapter 2

More on the mystery romance story.

Recap: Chloe Clark and Oliver just arrived in Lumberton

Disclaimer: Not an owner of Smallville just a big fan

"Excuse me, can you give us some directions? We're not from here.", Chloe asked the cashier in the Chevron, one of only six or seven stores in the whole town. "I'm Chloe, by the way", she added, giving the man the most seductive smile she could manage.

"Shiiiiit. Can I come with you, baby?", he laughed. "Where you need to get to?"

"76a Yawn School Rd. A friend invited us to come visit.", she said, trying to keep from rolling her eyes.

"Yeah its not to hard to find Yawn School the problem is that, that address is a trailer on about seven acres of private land. To get out there though is real easy. Just go out the parking lot and turn left on highway 11 and follow it for five or six miles and you'll come to a fire station turn right there and you'll be on Yawn School. Go about three quarters of a mile and you'll see a trailer park and on top of a hill you'll see a white double-wide turn in that driveway. A man named Mike lives there, good guy, he owns the land and all the trailers. If you knock on his door and a lady answers that'll be his wife, Mrs. Fay, ask for Mike and she'll point you in the right direction.", He said, giving a much more accurate description than the group expected.

"Thank you, Mr...", Chloe said with a smile.

"Everyone just calls me Sam, baby, no mister.", he said with a charming smile.

"Thank you, Sam.", she said walking out the door. The group climbed in the car and set off, following their directions. After about five minutes they arrived exactly as Sam said they would. The trailer park, however, wasn't what they expected. Instead of a trashy beer and lawn chair riddled apocalypse, they discovered a well mowed and well kept plot of land with six or seven nicer trailers.

They climbed out of the car and walked up to the door and knocked quietly. A few moments later an older man with a stark white beard and bleach white hair answered their knock.

"Hi, I'm Chloe Sullivan sir, how are you you today?", Chloe asked with a bright smile.

"I woke up and you know the rest. What can I do for you ma'am?", he said with an untouchable sense of serenity. The man seemed to be utterly content with life and what it had provided.

"We heard that you were the man to talk to about renting a trailer. We haven't been misinformed have we?", Oliver said when Chloe didn't answer.

"Well before I rent you kids anything we would have to run a background check and go over my rules. Now let me be clear about this I don't rent to felons, or convicts. I have to get the first and last month's rent as a deposit on the trailer. I can't let you have any cats, dogs, ferrets, or any other pets that will use the restroom on the floor or tear up anything on the premises. No drugs on my property, period. And no smoking in the trailers, you can do it on the porch or the door step but not in the house.", the once kind hearted man grew stern and it became immediately clear that he and he alone was the boss here. "Now I don't like to seem like a hard ass but my family and I work very very hard to keep this place nice. So my rules are not negotiable and on the subject or you breaking my rules, I have one thing to say; Be right or begone. Is any part of this unclear?", he said eyeing the group.

"No sir", the group all said at once.

"Good deal. Now walk over to that trailer and speak to the lady inside.", he motioned to a trailer down the hill. "That's my daughter, Michelle, she handles all the rent and paperwork of the tenets while and I and her husband keep this place clean and running smoothly. Oh, I almost forgot you can mow and weed eat the yard yourself or you can pay an extra twenty dollars on your rent and either I or Bryan will do it for you, but you have to choose one because I'm not going to make him do it if you won't pay and it's not going to be allowed to grow out of control. Alright kids, I have chores to do and you have paperwork so I'll see you later." He said as he walked around his house.

"I like him." Oliver said when he was sure he was out of earshot.

"He's certainly ... different." Chloe shrugged and began walking towards the trailer Mike had pointed to.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys give me a some opinions on the characters and if you guys feel like I'm portraying the smallville characters like they are on the show. Things you guys feel would help out the story.

Recap: The group has Arrived at the trailer park and are on their way to talk to Michelle about renting a trailer

Disclaimer: No smallville rights for me

The group knocked on the door of Michelle's house and waited quietly for an answer. Chloe hadn't said a word since their conversation with Mike. At the moment she was second guessing her decision to come. This place had a quiet peace surrounding it. It was almost completely removed from the world of stress she was accustomed to. She was relieved and disturbed by it. It occurred to her once again that none of these people had a clue about what the kryptonians planed or the fact that Luthercorp was shipping huge amounts of tranquilizers to their backyards. She was happy that they had found peace but it scared her to think about the fact that they had no clue of the dangers that seemed to be circling them.

"Heellloooo." A small redheaded lady said as she waved her hand in front of her face. Chloe noticed that she looked strikingly similar to Mike. She looked very much like a thirty-eight year old mother. Not fat by any means but not athletic. She had her bright red hair tied up in a loose bun and her face had the same worry lines that all mothers seemed to have. Chloe began to blush profusely and scratch her head nervously when she realized that she had probably been just staring blankly while she thought. She immediately made a show of paying attention and gave a big bright smile.

"Hi. Your dad mentioned that we need to talk to you about a trailer. We were going to be in town for a little while and we decided just to rent while we were here. Ends up being cheaper than a hotel." Chloe said trying her best to put on a smile.

"Ok and I assume daddy already told you the rules and all that jazz. How'd you like his serious face?", she said with a wide grin.

"It was definitely a surprise, but yes he did. I think all that's left is background check and the starting deposit.", Chloe said finally paying attention.

"Alright can I see your driver's licenses?", she said motioning them inside. They all pulled them out and them to her. "Ok I'll be right back. There's tea and sodas in the refrigerator if you're thirsty. You guys just make yourselves comfortable." She said as she walked through her kitchen and into the backroom.

"I don't remember talking about moving out here.", Clark said as quietly when the door shut behind Michelle.

"Yeah, I have a vacation house two hours away from here.", Oliver added as he took a seat on the couch.

"Yeah I know it's a little unexpected but this is actually a good opportunity to check things out while we're here." Chloe added pulling out a chair in the kitchen. "Besides I kind of like it here. It's quiet." As she finished talking, a door opened and Michelle walked back into the room.

"You guys came up clear." She said handing back their licenses. "All that's left is the deposit. Do you guys have it on you?" She said looking to each as they all turned to Oliver who rolled his eyes and pulled out his wallet.

"All I have is my card. Is that ok?" He sighed.

"Yeah I have a scanner. The deposit for the trailer is twelve-hundred even by the way." She said swiping his card. When she finished she walked over to a desk in the corner and pulled out a receipt pad.

"That's fine." he said as he walked over to get his card. She tore the receipt out of her pad neatly folded it and handed it to Oliver who handed it to Chloe, who did not miss the you owe me glare he shot her.

"Ok take that to daddy and he'll give you the key. He'll probably be in his shop outside." She said smiling. "Welcome to the neighborhood." The group walked outside and began the search for the key to their new residence. It wasn't a very long search just outside the door of Michelle's house was a fair size shop with the sound of power tools within.

"Mr. Mike." Chloe called once they approached the open door. A moment later a head poked out from underneath an old nova before quickly disappearing back underneath it. "What are you doing Mr. Mike?" She said craning her neck to get a better view.

"Mixing margaritas. How about you?" He answered from underneath the vintage car.

"We needed the key, we have our receipt." She said smiling.

"Let me see real quick." He said as a grease covered hand shot out from under the side of the car. She handed it to him quietly and waited a moment before he rolled out with a happy smile stretching across his face. "Shoot yeah. Wait right here for a moment while I find my peepers." He said, as he stood and walking over to one of the four toolboxes against the wall and began digging intently.

"Aha!" He exclaimed pulling out an old pair of glasses as he turned and grinned proudly. He pulled them over his sweat covered eyes and walked over to a safe down one of the aisles of tools. He put in the code like he had done it a thousand times and produced three sets of keys. He walked over while looking at them intently to make sure they were the proper keys.

"Here you are. Only you three, I and Michelle will have a key if you need another I'll go and have another made." He said handing them each a key. "I think you're all set. Do you need some help unpacking? No charge, I's promise." He grinned holding up his pinky and wiggling it.

"No sir, Clark was going to run back and pick up a few things." Oliver said with a wide grin, placing a hand on Clark's shoulder, who opened his mouth to protest, only to close it again.

"Ok the trailer is just down the hill on the far left. Later guys." He said before disappearing under the car again. The three walked out and down the hill to their new trailer. They walked in and we're struck by how well furnished it was. It had three couches and a small entertainment system shelf in the living room. To the left of the door, was the kitchen. It was completely stocked with stainless steel appliances and countertops.

"Well Clark we're going to need things from our houses if we're going to be staying a while." Oliver said with a grin as he tossed Clark the keys to his house. Chloe put on her best please face and handed her keys to a slightly outraged Clark. "Clothes, entertainment and toiletries please." Oliver said plopping down on one of the couches.

"I need clothes and such." Chloe said with a cheeky grin. Clark opened his mouth to protest but closed it with a sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok guys I'm going to try and do a longer chapter this time. I'd also like to request comments and feedback. That's always welcome.

Recap:The group has moved into the trailer.

Disclaimer:Don't own smallville.

The group had spent the last couple of hours getting their temporary home stocked with food and other accessories. The trailer that they had rented from Mike was a small but we'll furnished two bed and two bath. Overall the group couldn't help but be impressed by the quality of the property that Mike managed. Each room seemed to be cleaned and refinished whenever a tenant moved away and Mike seemed very persistent about keeping the yard cleaned and mowed. After looking around and seeing the work that had gone into the property, Chloe had no idea why Luthorcorp was bringing tranquilizers into the area or where the hell they could be.

"We need to start looking for whatever Luthorcorp is hiding out here.", Chloe said as she walked back into the den. "We have no idea where it could be."

"Actually while Clark was bring our stuff down here and you were out getting food, I went and spoke with Mike. Asked where 76a is." Oliver said smugly from the couch.

"And...", Chloe said rolling her eyes.

"He sold the land that the trailer was on and they apparently built a factory on it." He said standing and walking over to the window. "It's right over there." He said pointing. Chloe looked and sure enough there were towers with smoke billowing into the clouds.

"Well what are we still standing here for?" Clark said walking over to the door.

"Whoa Clark. They apparently know more than we thought about kryptonians. They have blue kryptonite dust running through the air vents. I already went and scoped it out. We're going to have to go in the old fashion way." Oliver said putting a hand on the Clark's shoulder.

"How would Luthorcorp even know it exists let alone get enough to cycle it through their air conditioning?" Clark said as he sat down on the couch.

"And how did they hide something like that when I was digging? I combed through every file Luthorcorp has to offer. I didn't find any records of them buying land building that factory or what it's producing." Chloe said taking a seat as well.

"None of that matters. What does matter is getting in and finding out what they're up to in there. Now how do we get in?" Oliver said putting his hands on his hips. The group then began to plan their assault on the plant.

Night fell over the neighborhood as the group finished their plan. Oliver began tightening the strings on his bow while Chloe and Clark looked over the design they found for the plant.

"Clark are you a good shot?" Oliver said suddenly.

"I don't really know. I've never known before hand I wasn't going to have my abilities." Clark said quietly.

"Well on the off chance you are." Oliver said pulling two small handguns out of his bag and passing them to the two of them.

"Oliver I'm not sure I could do anything with this." Clark said turning the gun over in his hand.

"Hopefully you won't have to." Oliver said as he turned away.

"Guys, I just noticed something." Chloe said without looking away from her computer screen. "The factory ordered eighty-two thousand feet of ventilation shafts during the construction of the plant, but there's only fifty-six thousand used in this diagram. Now either they ordered thirty-thousand feet worth of extra or there's much more to this plant than they have on record."

"I'll look through the plant when we leave and see if there's any more." Clark said as he walked towards the door. "Are we ready?"

"As we can be. " Chloe said as she stood. The three walked out into the night moving as quietly as possible. The factory loomed over the trailer park and the closer they moved to it the thicker the air got as if the very air was opposed to its presence.

Oliver motioned for Clark to x-ray the factory. The other two watched as the man squinted his eyes and after a moment they widened even larger than usual.

"There's a small labyrinth underneath the factory leading down into a small room. I can't see anything other than that something's interfering with my vision." Clark said.

"Ok let's move." Oliver said rising silently from his hiding spot. "Coms on." He said moving away. The three circled around the factory to their respective positions.

Chloe began to creep silently past the security guards that had long fallen asleep at their post. She gently pulled on the door and winced visibly at the quiet squeak of the hinges. Thankfully the guards remained asleep as she entered the building. She entered into a large room and much to her surprise it was completely empty. There were no machines or workers in the room. The only noise coming from the quiet hum of the air conditioning which was steadily pumping blue kryptonite into her lungs and more importantly Clark's lungs.

She quickly scanned the room for anything that might be of guidance and saw only a door in the back of the room. She quickly crossed the room and went through the door. She entered into a long hallway that lead to staircase going down. As she began to move farther and farther down and she realized she was entering the labyrinth that Clark saw. She quietly pushed the button on her earpiece and whispered.

"Is anyone else coming across empty rooms and long stair cases."

"Yes." Both answered quietly.

"No security either." Oliver whispered. Chloe hadn't noticed that. She had not seen a single person since she passed the sleeping security guards. The door hadn't even been locked. She also noticed she was still going down.

After what seemed like an eternity the stairway ended and she came into a short corridor. It was only twelve feet long and four foot across and it lead to a large bright cavern. She slowly pulled out the handgun Oliver had given her and held it out in front of her.

As she walked into the cavern, she began to hear signs of life. She could hear quiet conversation and the whir of machinery. The cavern was a sharp contrast to the rest of the warehouse that she had seen. The walls were lined with doors and by each of them were guards. The rest of the floor was crawling with construction equipment and workers putting up steel supports to hold the roof and walls in place.

"Guys I found something." Chloe whispered quietly.

"Yeah I see you." Oliver replied. When Chloe began to rapidly scan the room in search of her cohort Oliver whispered.

"Look up." She did and as she was scanning she saw a flash of green in the steel rafters above her.

"How did you get up there?" She asked quietly.

"Not important." He replied. "I'm going to cause a distraction, you get through one of those doors." A moment later there was the pop of a bowstring and one of the forklifts dropped it's load all over the floor. The security guards all drew guns and began slowly moving towards the commotion.

Chloe took her opening and sprinted to one of the doors and quickly darted inside. She came into a long hallway with dozens of openings along the walls. She had officially entered the labyrinth. She ran to the end of the hall and dug in her pocket and found her sharpie. She drug it down the walls leaving a single black line to mark her path. She jogged around countless turns leading her deeper and deeper into the maze. After what seemed like hours she came to a stairway going down.

"Guys, I'm at another staircase." She whispered.

"That's the one leading to the small room. I'm still trying to find my way out of this maze." Clark whispered frantically. She began to take the steps two at a time. At the bottom was a long open hallway... and a security guard.

"Halt!" The guard cried pulling a baton from his belt. Chloe's heart jumped into her throat as the guard began walking toward her. The weight of the gun stuffed into the back of her pants became much heavier.

"Thank god! I've been trying to find my way out of the labyrinth for hours now!" she cried as she began to walk toward the guard.

"Why didn't you just radio for help, ma'am?" The guard said raising an eyebrow.

"I just started and didn't want to risk getting into trouble on my first week." She said biting her lip. As she finished talking a sinister smile curled over the guards lip.

"Well trouble is what you found snooping around down here. Now I can't just let you break policy, can I?" He stalking menacingly towards the young woman.

"Well I think I'll be going now." Chloe said turning to leave. She began to walk quickly towards the exit. Chloe heard movement as she turned and in a flash the man was on her. Once again Chloe felt the weight of the gun in her belt. She turned to face her attacker and was rewarded with a fist to her chest.

The wind rushed from her lungs as she hit her knees. The man now stood over, a grin slowly spreading across his face. She felt her own fear choking her and dread curling in her stomach at what she might have to do.

"Now isn't that easier, and now you're in the perfect position to begin." the man sneered as he began to undo his belt buckle. Chloe began to push herself away from the man. The man just smiled wider and stomped on her ankle. Searing pain shot through her leg causing her to bite down on her tongue. The man kneeled over her and began to pull on her clothes, wildly trying to rip them free.

Chloe did the only thing she could think of and pulled her knee up as hard as she could catching the man squarely in the groin. Fury clouded the man's eyes as he put his hands around her throat.

"I don't need you to breathe for this next part, bitch!" He spat. Chloe could feel that man crushing her throat. Her legs began kicking wildly. She reached behind her and pulled the cold piece of metal free of her belt. She was beginning to see spots in her vision. She put the gun to the man's ribs and slowly pulled the trigger. The gunshot was deafening in the small concrete corridor and for a moment the world was completely still. The air seemed to pause its current in respect of the moment.

Fear began clouding the man's eyes as tears filled Chloe's. The man rolled to the side and began coughing up brilliant spots of crimson onto his own chest. He's going to die Chloe thought as tears spilled over her cheeks. She hadn't even realized that her hands were shaking profoundly.

The man went still and quiet. Chloe watched his eyes until she saw life fade from them. She slowly remembered what she was here for and she turned slowly towards the door. It was a huge steel monstrosity with a card slot to the left of the heavy handle.

She turned towards the man and slowly kneeled by his corpse ignoring the pain that shot through her foot. Just over his chest she saw his I'd card. James Golrie it read.

"James..." She whispered out loud to the hallway. She carefully pulled it free of his uniform and limped over to the door. She swiped it through the slot and the door hissed loudly as the pressure was released on the lock. She gave the handle a hard pull and it slowly opened with an ear splitting squeal.

As Chloe pulled the door open she drank in the scene before her. The room was lit only by four huge tanks with bright blue lights and what looked like smoke swirling within. The room was bathed in a blue haze. From each of the tanks were heavy hoses running towards the center of the room all leading to a gas mask that covered half of a man strapped to a chair's face. The man was breathing deeply and steadily and Chloe realized that he was asleep. The man wore nothing but a pair of black leather slacks. His face was entirely covered by the half gas mask and a thick iron blindfold that seemed to be attached by leather straps behind his head. He was very lean but his entire body was covered in thick black tattoos that seemed to swirl over thick cords of his muscles.

"Vaporized Tetracordaline." She said as she limped over to look closer.

"Very good." Someone whispered to her right and left. Two huge hulking forms walked out of the shadows. Two men standibg almost seven feet tall with muscle that looked like steel cords woven beneath their skin. Like the sleeping man they had on nothing but black slacks, unlike the man however they drug a massive sword behind them. "Are you impressed? This whole place is a prison for him." The one to her left said.

"The only way this works is if he stays asleep though." The other said. They had begun to slowly circle her now.

"Why so much security for one person?" She said desperately trying to buy herself time.

"Oh that doesn't matter now." The one to her left said leaning his sword on his shoulder. He made it look like he was holding a stick instead of a sixty pound piece of metal.

"No, now we have to kill you." The other said copying his partners motion. Without another warning the one to her left whipped his sword at her throat. She moved out of the way a millisecond before he beheaded her. Only to turn to see the other swinging down to cleave her in two. She threw herself to the side and only to receive a vicious slash across her thigh. She cried out in pain as she fell on her back on top of the two gas lines leading to the man's mask. The man now had blood running down his massive blade.

He stabbed down toward her chest and once again Chloe rolled out of the way of the deathblow. The man's sword severed both of the gas lines and plunged into the concrete as if it were styrofoam. The man hardly seemed to notice as he smoothly pulled it free.

"At least let me die on my knees." She cried out. The two men simply nodded and took positions to her left and right again as she pulled herself onto her knees. She closed her eyes and began to think on her life. Memories of Clark, and Jimmy flashed through her head. I'm sorry she thought as the two gripped their blades tightly and spun in a circle, swinging their blades as fast as they could.

The sound of metal hitting concrete filled the air and Chloe's eyes snapped open, and she saw the sleeping man stop the massive swords stop in their tracks with his bare hands. The blades bit into his skin but stopped cold as they collided with bone with a loud crack.


End file.
